1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses an animal trap that is particularly well-suited for destroying moles in their burrows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traps for destroying moles are well known in the art. Conventional traps include spring-loaded jaws and a trigger. Many traps are set so that the jaws are positioned on either side of a mole burrow or tunnel. A trigger is positioned on the ground above the burrow. When a mole travels between the jaws, vibrations caused by the mole's movement release the trigger so that the jaws close and destroy the mole. Representative examples of such traps are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 472,038; 1,296,407; 1,923,039 and 2,525,383.
Conventional spring-loaded traps can be unstable when placed in the ground. Particularly after a rain shower, a trap can settle and shift so that a jaw is exposed in the mole burrow, thereby minimizing the chance that a mole will pass between the jaws. Also, the trap may shift so that a mole can pass through the burrow without being caught by the trap. Furthermore, conventional traps can be pushed too far into the ground during installation, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the trap. Oftentimes, the ground elevation at a mole burrow is rough and uneven. The effectiveness of conventional traps can be decreased as the ground settles away from the trigger.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in mole traps. It is desirable that a mole trap include an element to stabilize and prevent the trap from shifting after it has been set. It is also desirable that a trap include a trigger which is adjustable to accommodate all types of ground terrain.